


Everytime

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Thor (Marvel), Bruce Banner & Thor Friendship, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is So Done, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, King Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Redemption, Parent Tony Stark, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Self-Insert, Thor (Marvel) Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy





	Everytime

You were arriving to the Avengers compound in the middle of the night after being in Norway for two weeks. The first person you encountered was Natasha in the kitchen, having a cup of tea.

“Can’t sleep?” You asked her, leaving your travel bag on the floor.

“I’m hoping this will help,” she replied, raising her mug. “How’s Thor?”

“He’s good. He’s dealing with Loki, but he has Heimdall to help.”

“Bruce stayed?”

“Yep. He’s teaching kids sciences and about the world and… We had a lot of fun.”

“Cool. Hey, you know if Brunnhilde is dating anyone?”

“Sorry, Okoye already asked her out.”

“Damn it,” she cursed and sighed. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll go to bed.”

Natasha started walking away. “Good night,” you wished her.

“Hey, are you okay?”

You turned to look at her. “Yeah,” you lied.

Natasha knew you were lying, but she didn’t ask questions. It was normal. Everytime you returned, you felt a bit shitty.

Fucking Thor; that’s what made you feel shitty. You and Thor had been in a »friends with benefits« kind of relationship for months, but you truly, deeply cared for him in a romantic way.

You also felt really good in Norway. Kids from Asgard would teach you ancient languages, and you’d help them with Midgardian homework when they needed assistance. You’d hang out with Loki and Heimdall, them helping you reach the potential of your mystical powers. You’d wake up and feel Thor’s warmth, happy not to be alone in bed.

If only you could work up the courage to tell him how you really felt.

Your phone vibrated in the back pocket of your pants. “Good afternoon, Mr. Odinson. What is it that I can do for you?”

“Uh, yes, hello. Could you please ask Lady (Y/L/N) what she’s wearing? It’s for scientific purposes.” You rolled your eyes. “Are you rolling your eyes? I’m assuming you’re rolling your eyes.”

You snorted. “I’m already at the compound,” you said grabbing your bag, heading to your room.

“How was the flight?”

“Excruciatingly long. Next time, it’s your turn to come to the States.”

“Then you’ll see me there next week, because I’m missing you already.”

“Not enough if you’re coming next week,” you joked, opening the door to your bedroom.

“Yes, well, I don’t want to seem desperate.”

You snorted. “I’m missing you, too,” you admitted.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one,” he said.

You bit your lower lip, gulping. “I should get some rest, I didn’t sleep on the plane.”

“Sure, yeah, I’m… good night, Lady (Y/L/N).”

“Good morning, Mr. Odinson.”

You heard him smile before hanging up. You let out a tired sigh and plopped on your bed, exhausted.

* * *

In Norway, Thor was standing outside Bruce’s lab, the edge of the phone you made him purchase on his lips, smiling to himself before entering again.

“How is she?”

“Tired. She should be going to sleep right now.”

In that moment, Heimdall and Loki entered the lab, bickering. “That was not funny,” Heimdall stated.

Loki shook his head. “It was a little funny,” he replied, smiling.

“What did he do this time?” Bruce inquired.

“He turned into a horse and galloped into my bedroom,” Heimdall informed, making Loki laugh again.

“The look on your face!”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Anyhow… how is (Y/N)? Did she have a safe landing in the United States?”

“Wait, Lady (Y/N) left again?” Loki asked and turned to Thor. “Brother! I thought we discussed this already.”

“Loki…”

“Discuss what?” Bruce asked.

“He hasn’t told Lady (Y/N) he fancies her.”

Bruce’s eyes widened. “You do?!” He exclaimed, a smile on his face. “You two would make an awesome couple!”

“Right?” Thor agreed.

“It was pretty obvious, dear Bruce,” Heimdall said. “And it is also obvious Lady (Y/N) feels the same way.”

“No, she doesn’t.”

“Brother, how blind are you?”

Thor looked over his relationship with you. It didn’t consist of just sex. It was late night talks, jumping on the bed like children, dancing on the bedroom to new music with bottles of alcohol. It was waking him up from nightmares that didn’t have reason to be anymore and holding him to calm his fears, it was battling together for fun, it was seeing you validate kids, elders and pets.

It was being naked with each other while still wearing your clothes. It was friendship, it was trusting, it was caring.

It was far more than just sex.

“You… You really think…”

“I know so,” Loki admitted. “Not to intrude, but I did eavesdrop in a conversation she was having with Lady Maximoff in the FaceTime.”

“Loki!” Thor exclaimed, Heimdall slapping himself in the forehead.

“I thought you would’ve told her by now! Apparently, I was wrong.” Loki frowned. “Huh, that’s a new one.”

“I should tell her, right? Should I?”

“Yes, you moron.”

“Definitely, Thor, I mean…  If she feels the same way, you can’t lose,” Bruce assured him.

“She is good, and who knows? She might even be the one,” Heimdall suggested.

“Isn’t that a bit of a stretch? I mean, we are immortal… Except Bruce.”

“Loki, shut the fuck up,” Bruce requested. Loki’s eyes widened, his expression slowly turning into a smirk.

“Okay, okay!” Thor jogged on the spot. “I’ll tell her. I’ll go there and… yes, yes. I’ll tell her.” He stretched his arms. “Wish me luck, family.”

Thor walked away from the lab jumping, going to his bedroom to get ready to go see you.

“He does know he needs to take a plane, right?”

Heimdall sighed. “I’ll book the flight,” Bruce offered. “Loki, your credit card.”

Loki looked at him, almost offended.

* * *

You woke up at 4pm, and you returned from your mystical training with Wanda around 7pm, which basically consisted in moving the snowflakes that fell from the sky and flying around to baffle pedestrians.

Wanda and you arrived to the kitchen, finding Tony arguing with Pepper over baby socks.

“They’re too big!” Pepper argued, waving the blue socks.

“Who cares if they’re too big? They’re socks!”

“They’ll fall off his feet!” You snorted, trying to hold back the laughter. The couple noticed you. “Oh, hey girls. (Y/N), I didn’t know you were back.”

“Got back this morning. The boys send their regards, and Tony? Bruce says that if  you don’t send him those results the Hulk will send you a present.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “He wasn’t kidding,” he said and gave Pepper a kiss on the cheek. “The socks are fine!” He exclaimed, walking away.

Until he bumped into a tall figure.

Thor was standing next to Bucky. He was wearing a blue, adjusted suit with a tie. There was a travel bag on the floor.

“Look who I ran into in the entrance!” Bucky exclaimed.

“What the hell are you doing here?” You asked, a smile creeping into your face. You made your way towards him, tiptoeing to wrap your arms around his neck.

He hugged you back, lifting you up so height wouldn’t be a problem.

When he put you down, he said, “I couldn’t wait till next week.”

You chuckled. “Okay, why do I feel like we’re interrupting something?” Tony inquired.

“Because we are,” Wanda responded.

Tony looked at Thor. “She said it, not me.”

You shrugged at Tony. “We should go,” Pepper suggested.

“Wait, but I—”

Wanda interrupted him by using her powers to drag him out of the kitchen, Pepper following close behind.

“Nice to see you, man,” Bucky stated.

“You too, Mr. Barnes.”

When you two were alone, you led Thor to the living room, sitting on the outside back of the couch with him between your legs. He leaned down to give you a soft kiss on the lips that made you smile.

“I like the suit,” you said, holding onto the coat. “What’s the occasion?”

“You, love.”

You frowned. “Thor… what’s going on?”

“I… I think… Well, no, I’m certain that I am in love with you,” he confessed.

And he didn’t expect the following response: hearing you laugh. He wasn’t complaining, he loved hearing you laugh, but given the circumstances, it was unnerving.

When you realised he kept a straight face, you frowned, “Wait, you’re not joking.”

“You believe I flew from Norway in a suit to come tell you a joke?”

“Hm, I mean…” You got up from the couch, putting a feet of distance between the two of you. “I’m sorry if I find it hard to believe.”

Thor frowned. “Why is that?”

“Thor, you’re royalty. Not even normal royalty, but Asgardian royalty. You’re a high being drowning in pussy, dick, riches, powers; I…”

“What does that have to do with us?” He inquired. “Or are you doubting my faithfulness because of my position with Asgardian people?”

“Don’t put words in my mouth I didn’t say. I just… I thought we weren’t serious.”

“And I want that to change,” he stated. “I want the kisses under the moonlight, the rides to the city, the naked swims in the ocean…”

“We’ve already done all that.”

“Not as a couple, we haven’t.” He got close to you, holding your hands. “I want this.”

You sighed. You placed your hands on the back of his neck, his going to your waist. “Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, King of Asgard… I love you.” And the most innocent, genuine, perfect smile came out of Thor’s mouth. “Let’s do this.”

He kissed you on the lips, again and again… and again, and once more; making you laugh like an idiot. You hugged him, wrapping your legs around his waist and spinning you around.

“YEEEEEEEES!” He shouted, running down the hallway towards your bedroom as you laughed.

Heads peeked out of the passed bedrooms. “Oh, don’t mind my boyfriend!”

“Boyfriend! You heard that?” He said. “Boyfriend!”

You were extremely happy. You kissed his lips, a smile on your face. “Mr. Odinson,” you said and he looked at you. “To the bedroom.”

“To the bedroom!” He exclaimed, still carrying you to your room.


End file.
